


Сердце Орфея

by veliri, wtf_beats_2015



Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, bad trip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Болезненная интерлюдия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце Орфея

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orpheus's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975711) by [KitsJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsJay/pseuds/KitsJay). 



Несмотря на то, что призванием Джека было любить жизнь со всеми ее чудесами, часто он явно их игнорировал. Когда Нил, Билл и Аллен в числе первых выясняли, кто из них может извлечь больше из текущего момента, Джек оставался в стороне, наблюдая с улыбкой и выражением жадной ревности на лице. Нил, почувствовав жаждущий взгляд каждой клеткой своего тела, позднее ночью, или здесь и сейчас (в зависимости от настроения Джека) готов был стереть это выражение, целуя Джека и забираясь рукой ему под рубашку.

Сегодня Джек перехватил руку Нила своей и переплел их пальцы. Нил посмотрел с удивлением и увидел румянец на щеках и шее Джека, подозрительный и лихорадочный блеск в его глазах.

Он не спросил, куда они направляются, просто позволив Джеку утянуть его в переулок сразу за баром. Ночь опустилась на город и уже вступила в свои права, и единственным освещением здесь был свет от двери и отблески уличных фонарей. Поймав их, несколько осколков стекла красиво сверкнули. Огромный мусорный контейнер, коричневый с ржавыми пятнами, прислонился к кирпичной стене, и в нем громко звякнула бутылка, когда Нил случайно пнул его.

Джек повернулся к нему и обхватил лицо обеими руками, увлекая его в глубокий поцелуй. Сперва тот стоял неподвижно, а затем положил ладони на бедра Джека и потянул его на себя, пятясь до тех пор, пока рубашка не проехалась по шершавой кирпичной поверхности. Когда они остановились, чтобы перевести дыхание, Нил прислонился лбом ко лбу Джека и позволил себе довольно прикрыть глаза. Теплый воздух касался его кожи и пробирался под одежду, едва заметный ветерок теребил край его рубашки и ерошил волосы Джека. Нил открыл глаза и заметил, что лежащий на земле один из кусочков стекла поблескивает бледно-зеленым, по-весеннему свежим цветом, и он смотрел на него минутку, пока Джек вновь не завладел его губами, прижимаясь теснее и настойчивее. 

Где-то между жаркими поцелуями Нил отстранился и беззвучно вздохнул, губами прослеживая линию челюсти и рта Джека, чувствуя кожей ответные прикосновения. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он.

У Джека резко перехватило дыхание, когда он чуть откинул голову:  
— Трахни меня.

Нила повело — не от слов, которые он слышал довольно часто и даже при куда более сомнительных обстоятельств, а от того, что их произнес Джек. Джек, который выходил из себя, стоило Нилу даже намекнуть близким друзьям, что они регулярно делили постель, и не только для того, чтобы в ней спать. Заняться сексом здесь, в общественном месте, было не просто скандально — это было незаконно. 

— Пожалуйста, — произнес Джек, оставляя на лице Нила быстрые поцелуи, больше похожие на мазки кисти художника. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно что-то, что-то... 

Его голос звучал нервно, по-змеиному скользящие интонации неожиданно, порой в середине слова, сменялись другими, высокими, и эти скачки вверх-вниз разнообразили одни и те же произносимые им слова.

Нил наклонился к Джеку и провел языком по его ровным зубам, а затем практически уложил на самый верхний ящик из груды таких же деревянных, складирующихся у черного входа. Они оба быстро остались без штанов, и очень кстати оказался флакон косметического масла, которое Нил держал под рукой, чтобы смущать ханжей. Джек застонал и выгнулся под его ласками, раскачиваясь взад и вперёд, тяжело дыша, так что Нил едва ли мог оторваться от этого зрелища и посмотреть, что он делал. Каждое движение и скольжение пальцев по коже вызывало новый всхлип, пока Джек не зашелся протяжным, полным неприкрытой нужды стоном, какого Нил раньше не слышал. 

— Пожалуйста, — тихо пробормотал Джек, и Нил подчинился, забрасывая ноги Джека себе на плечи и благодаря всех богов, что тот когда-то был спортсменом.

— Горящие и тонущие огни души, — внезапно выдохнул Джек. Нилу пришлось неудобно изогнуться, чтобы склониться ближе и поймать рвущиеся наружу слова. — Напористая, карающая земля предков, сражение в красивых войнах, прекрасные хаос и кровь, резня в Карфагене, ради любви и доброты, отыскивая... — пока Нил трахал его, Джек нес всякий вздор, перемешивая слова, пресекая их и выстраивая в новом порядке, пока они не складывались в нечто цельное. Птичье гнездо из слов и образов. Вдруг Джек снова выгнулся, протягивая одну руку к небу, а другой впился в спину Нила и медленно скользнул ею вдоль позвоночника.

Нил шикнул на него, одной рукой приводя в порядок свою одежду, а другой притягивая Джека к себе, чтобы обнять и успокоить. Джек все еще обнимал его, и руки скользили по шее и спине так нервно и рвано, словно он играл на арфе. Он продолжал что-то отчаянно бормотать. Нил узнал припадок, поэтому сел прямо на землю, прислонившись к стене, и Джек свернулся калачиком рядом с ним, пытаясь справиться с самым ужасным из всех приступов, которые он когда-либо испытывал после приема наркотиков. Пару раз Джека выгибало дугой, в широко раскрытых глазах была паника. Но Нил тихонько шептал ему что-то — от цитат из литературы и истории до случайных мыслей, которые приходили в голову, перебирал пальцами волосы и притягивал ближе к себе. Теплый желто-коричневый свитер Нила успокаивал Джека, и Нил позволил уткнуться носом ему в живот, одной рукой придерживая его, аккуратно и ненавязчиво.

Рассвет едва-едва занимался, когда Джека наконец отпустило достаточно, чтобы Нил мог отвести его домой и закутать в одеяла. Джек без возражений позволил уложить себя в постель, глядя безжизненными потухшими глазами.

— Нил? — его изможденный голос донесся откуда-то из вороха простыней.

Нил опустился на колени рядом с кроватью и заглянул Джеку в лицо:

— Да?

— Не нужно больше, — пробормотал Джек, и в его глазах вспыхнули боль и обида. — Я больше не хочу этого делать.

Нил опустил руку на голову Джека — точь-в-точь священник, благословляющий любимого сына.

— Конечно, — согласился он. — Больше никогда. Я обещаю.

Черты лица Джека смягчились, он с облегчением закрыл глаза. Какое-то время Нил оставался с ним, играя с его волосами, пока не убедился, что Джек заснул.

Это «больше никогда» постоянно нарушалось, потому что Джек не мог жить, если ему не показывали, как. Нил никогда не утверждал, что является интеллектуалом, но он понимал человеческую природу и то, что большинство представителей этой расы или не признавали, или прямо презирали в своем тщеславии. Он знал, что «больше никогда» так и останется пустым звуком, и никакие его обещания это не изменят. Однако Нил мог пообещать, что будет рядом, когда это случится, чтобы обнимать Джека и что-то шептать ему на ухо до тех пор, пока он не придет в себя. А потом, когда все закончится, уложит его в кровать.


End file.
